


serenity

by chaara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just a short little drabble, M/M, Other, i figured i'd write one last thing while homestuck is still unfinished, upd8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaara/pseuds/chaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they feel like home</p>
            </blockquote>





	serenity

**Author's Note:**

> this is super rushed and unedited but i wanted to write something for homestuck before it ends so just take it

The dimly lighted platform feels safe, if only because everyone she's ever cared about is there. Rose blinks as she looks around, letting out a breath as she finds everyone there, alive and safe. 

The next few hours pass in a blur of hugs and reassuring glances, but eventually everything settles down to a comfortable murmur of reunion. Rose retreats to an empty space with Kanaya, and as she presses her lips to Kanaya's and squeezes the other girl's hand, she thinks that maybe this is what coming home feels like. 

Dave is still tense as he arrives on the platform, his body wound tight like a coiled spring as he looks around, breath catching in his throat as he counts the people on the platform. _They're all there,_ he realises, but he doesn't really relax until he's hurried towards Karkat and wrapped his arms around him. They swap stories, check on the others, watch the others' tearful reunions, and then, finally they sit down near Dirk and Jake, who are conversing quietly. 

"missed you," Dave says quietly, and that's all that needs to be said. Karkat presses his side against Dave's and Dave thinks that maybe he can finally face whatever the world wants to throw at him next. 

Roxy is bouncing back and forth, gloved hands in fists as she waits to see if her two favourite people are coming back to her. She cracks her knuckles, runs her hands through her hair, plays rock-paper-scissors with herself, and then, finally, _finally,_ there they are. She runs to them, first catching Jane in a hug and squeezing her tight, giggling at the sharp breath that whooshes out of Jane's lungs. 

"C'mon, Callie!" Roxy says, turning and grabbing Calliope's hand and pulling her into the hug. Callie grins at her and lets Roxy smush her into the hug, and together they spin around in excitement, and all is right with the world for a few moments. 

Terezi is...not exactly overjoyed. She's worried-worried for all the friends still out on the battlefield, worried for _Vriska,_ but she can't say that it doesn't make her feel warm inside that at least some of her friends are here. 

And when Karkat and Kanaya sit down next to her for a moment, letting her know in their own way that they acknowledge her, that they're glad that she's alive, she smiles and lets her worries slip away as she turns to join the rest of the group. 

She thinks that they'll be alright.


End file.
